silence brisé
by haevenly
Summary: un silence qui lui a vallut des nuits de solitude et de souffrance... POV Duo


**Silence Brisé**

**Auteur** : haevenly

**Genre** : je ne sais pas…

**Note 1**: je voulais pas le publier mais finalement... je le fais... c'est un sujet assez délicat c'est pour ça que j'ai hésité.

**Note** 2: si ça vous arrive un jour, ce que je ne souhaite à personne, parlez-en… c'est dur mais le garder pour soi… c'est encore plus douloureux…

POV Duo

Longtemps j'ai attendu avant de raconter cette histoire. J'avais honte… honte de ce qu'on m'avait fait, je me sentais tellement sale. C'est pour ça aussi que ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je l'ai gardé si longtemps pour moi…

En faite, jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes pourquoi j'avais tellement peur qu'on m'approche, qu'on me touche. Je t'ai donc raconté lentement, je me sentais obligé, je voulais que tu comprennes mes raisons, mais c'était très dur à sortir, mais je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi, si je voulais que tu sois patient avec moi.

Tu m'as écouté sagement et tu m'as regardé pleurer.

Encore aujourd'hui je peux sentir ton regard bienveillant posé sur moi. Le silence est lourd, tu sais que je ne dors pas. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Tu es assis sur une chaise près du lit. Ta main vient doucement essuyer une larme qui s'est égarée sur ma joue. Je sursaute légèrement et tu remets une mèche derrière mon oreille. C'est toujours silencieux et la pièce est faiblement éclairée malgré l'heure tardive. Tu t'assois sur le bord du lit et doucement tu demandes :

- Laisse-moi voir… rien qu'une fois… juste une fois…

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. C'est trop dur, je n'y arrive pas… c'est la première fois que tu me demandes ça.

- Prends ton temps, ajoutes-tu.

Ta voix est douce. Je fais un sourire confiant sans aucun doute mon premier depuis trois ans. Tu te lèves et me conseilles d'en faire autant avant de quitter la pièce.

Sans toi, la chambre a l'air plus sombre. Je me lève et passe devant le miroir tête baissée avant de revenir sur mes pas. Lentement j'enlève mon haut de pyjama et observe ce qui m'a longtemps tenu éloignée des miroirs : mes cicatrices, celles qui m'on été faites avec une lame tranchante, celle dont je cauchemarde souvent la nuit, celle que je revois briller sous la lune…

Celles de _cette_ nuit où tout a basculé, _cette_ nuit où on m'a volé ma fierté, mon âme, mon innocence, ma pureté, ma confiance en l'être humain, _cette_ nuit où on m'a violé.

_Cette_ nuit que je garderai en mémoire comme celle où j'aurai préféré mourir…

Tu entres dans la chambre et m'observes. Tes yeux passent de mes épaules à mon ventre sans oublier mon torse. Tu regardes mes cicatrices une à une en marchant vers moi. Je finis par me jeter dans tes bras ceux qui jamais ne me saliront, ceux qui toujours veilleront sur moi, ceux qui ne me blesseront jamais.

- Je veux qu'elles disparaissent ! Je sanglote.

Tu me serres contre toi et me murmure les mots qui vont me rassurer, qui vont me calmer et qui vont me faire sentir moins sale, sans toute fois jamais me rendre pur et confiant. Tu ne me brusques pas pour que je me calme, tu me sais fragile.

Lentement tu te baisses en gardant une main sur mon bras et tu ramasses mon haut de pyjama avant de me le mettre sur les épaules. Je suis tellement bien avec toi. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour une fraction de seconde. Tu souris. Je t'aime et tu le sais comme je sais que tu m'aimes, toi qui ne m'as jamais effleuré par peur de me briser, de me faire du mal, toi qui veilles sur moi depuis trois ans, toi qui as cette patience là …

Ca fait trois longues années que tu attends un geste de ma part, trois ans que j'ai perdus à cause de cette peur, cette peur qui me hante nuit et jour et qui ne partira sûrement jamais.

Trois ans que je compte rattraper petit à petit, à mon rythme puisque tu me l'autorises. C'était une fraction de seconde mais pour toi comme pour moi c'était déjà beaucoup. J'ai affronté une de mes plus grandes peur, celle du miroir… peut-être qu'enfin je ne sursauterai plus quand tu m'approcheras.

Peut-être que je ne repenserai plus à _cette_ nuit là. Celle qui a gâché trois ans de ma vie, celle que je haie…

Fin…


End file.
